Baby Tales
by BubblyShell22
Summary: A series of one shots about the Baby Ponies and their adventures in Ponyland.


Baby Tales

Chapter 1: Hide and Seek

A/N: Welcome to my first ever My Little Pony fan fiction. I have been a fan of this franchise since I was little, and I've never quite left it either. This series of one shots will take place in what is known as the G1 universe since that was the universe I grew up with and since I loved the baby ponies the best (as well as the Flutter Ponies) I thought I would write about them. I hope that you all enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: My Little Pony and all related characters belong to Hasbro. I only own the plot and will be featuring some ponies that weren't technically featured in the show but were made as figures from Hasbro.

Summary: A series of one shots about the Baby Ponies and their adventures in Ponyland.

It was a beautiful day in Ponyland, and the Baby Ponies were outside playing. They had already played a game of soccer and were thinking of something else to do.

"Let's play Hide and Seek," Baby Lickety-Split suggested. "I'll be It."

The others agreed to this, so they hid while Baby Lickety-Split began to count.

Baby Sundance looked frantically around, but she couldn't find a place to hide. She had to hurry or Baby Lickety-Split would find her soon and gloat about it. The white Baby Pony soon found some bushes and decided to hide behind those. Just as she was settling down, she heard a small giggle. Was someone there with her?

"Hello?" she called, searching the bushes. "Is someone there?" Curious, she abandoned her hiding place and followed the sounds of giggling to another bush. Concealed under it were four little ponies who were very small. One was white with a pink mane and a rattle on her hip, one was a bluish pony with a purple mane who had a baby bottle on her hip, one was a pink pony with a teddy bear on her hip and a blue mane, and the last one was a light purple pony with a curly blue mane and building blocks on her hip.

The white pony glared at the curly-haired one. "Nice going, Little Giggles," she scolded. "Now we've been discovered."

"Hi," Baby Sundance said. "My name's Baby Sundance. Who are you?"

The white pony looked up at her. "I'm Little Whiskers and these are my sisters," she replied.

The pony with the baby bottle nodded to her. "I'm Little Honey Pie."

"I'm Little Tabby," said the one with the teddy bear on her hip.

"And I'm Little Giggles," said the one with the curly blue mane, giggling afterward.

"Nice to meet you," said Baby Sundance. "Why are you hiding?"

"We ran away and didn't want anyone to find us," answered Little Whiskers. "Our last home was horrible, and so we ran away. We found these other ponies called the Flutter Ponies, and they directed us to Ponyland where they said we'd be sure of a good home."

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to go through that," Baby Sundance said. "You'll be more than welcome to come to Paradise Estate and stay with us. Come on." She abandoned her hiding place, and the younger ponies followed her.

Baby Lickety-Split laughed as she spotted Baby Sundance. "Boy, are you stupid!" she scoffed. "You can't even play a game of Hide and Seek right."

"I found these ponies hiding," Baby Sundance replied. "They ran away and they want to stay with us."

Baby Lickety-Split glared at the little ones. "They're just runts. There's no way Buttons will let them stay here."

"That's not a nice thing to say!" Baby Sundance admonished. "They have every right to stay with us if they want to! I'm going to ask Buttons if they can stay."

"Suit yourself," Baby Lickety-Split said. "But I don't think she'll let them."

Baby Sundance led the ponies to Paradise Estate and found Buttons in the kitchen. "Buttons, I found these ponies outside, and they want to stay here," she said. "Can they?"

Buttons appraised the young ponies and asked who they were. Little Whiskers explained and said that they had no other home to go to.

"The Flutter Ponies directed them here," Baby Sundance added.

Buttons smiled. "Well, if that's the case, then you may stay," she said. "We can't turn you out like that."

The Little Ponies smiled and thanked Buttons for letting them stay. Baby Sundance introduced them to the other Baby Ponies and everyone else welcomed them warmly. When it was time for bed, they settled down around Baby Sundance.

"You're the one who found us, and we like you," Little Whiskers said. "We're going to be good friends with you."

"Thanks," said Baby Sundance. "I like you, too."

And form that moment on, the Little Ponies stayed at Paradise Estate and enjoyed their time in Ponyland as they made friends and had fun. They especially formed a bond with Baby Sundance who had been the first one to welcome them and accepted them without question.

A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter. I know the Baby Ponies often spoke baby talk, but there were some who spoke normally like Baby Lickety-Split, so I decided to have Baby Sundance talk normally, too. The ponies I used in this story (Little Whiskers, Little Honey Pie, Little Giggles, and Little Tabby) were not used in the show but were actual figures made by Hasbro. I owned them and thought they were cool, so I figured that since they weren't used in the show, they would be used in this story. You'll see more of them as this story continues and I post more of their adventures. I also used Baby Sundance because she was always my favorite Baby Pony and she was rarely featured in the show itself, so I'll be using her quite a bit, though I'll use others as well. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
